


Survive, Live and Thrive

by Murder_Cupcake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, TWoTL, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, right after the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: What happened right after Hannibal and Will fell of the cliff, after killing the Great Red Dragon.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Survive, Live and Thrive

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first hannigram fic i ever wrote, right after finishing the last episode while crying and listening to love crime. Sorry for any typo, this was just an emotional mess.

It ended. The Red Dragon was dead. As well as a part of Will Graham. However, a hidden part of him was revealed in all its splendor in the moment that he and Hannibal Lecter plunged into the cold, bone-chilling waters after falling off the cliff.

Even immensely wounded, they broke their tight - almost as if holding onto life itself - embrace and swam upward for oxygen. Labored breathing mingled to the icy waves, and Graham made great effort to remain conscious. The blood loss caused by Dolarhyde’s stab was making him weak, especially because of the effort he had made during the bloody fight they had waged. Suddenly, Will felt a strong hand holding him, preventing him from drowning.

Hannibal pulled him close as he gathered all his strength to try and reach a nearby beach; equally hurt, his body ached with every movement - despite being more used to pain than Will. After much exhaustion and fatigue, almost giving up and accepting death by drowning beside Will, Lecter felt an almost level ground under his reeling feet.

He saw he was on a beach and just dropped to his knees, crawling out of the water, bringing Will with him with the rest of his strength. He managed to get far enough from the water, so the waves couldn’t touch them anymore. And then, they collapsed.

Both exhausted but, at the same time, satisfied with what they had done. Especially Hannibal, who finally achieved his greatest goal: to free Will from all the bonds that concealed his true self.

"It's beautiful", was what Will said right after they killed Francis Dolarhyde. The deadly waltz they danced to, ending up in each other's arms.

And so they stayed for a while, lying on the cold sand, with their bodies wet and aching; There was no more blood; it had been washed away by the water, slightly stopping their wounds and preventing any more bleeding from occurring.

Lecter brought his hand close to Will's, which timidly intertwined his fingers with the other's. Without any visual contact - it wasn’t necessary - they remained holding hands. Even though they were freezing, an inexplicable heat was still being transmitted to both of them. They lost consciousness; they didn’t know whether they were going to wake up alive the other day. But that was enough. It was perfect. If they were to die, let it be that way, side by side.

Deep down, however, both of them knew that this wasn’t going to happen - their story didn’t end yet. They would survive, live and thrive.


End file.
